Among the Clouds
by Archica
Summary: Hilde is deeply disturbed and moved by a dream. Non-yaoi, religious themes.


  


### 

Among the Clouds 

Notes: This is just a short little fic about a dream I actually had last night (I'm writing this on March 27). I first wanted to use Heero and Relena but I figured that it fits Duo and Hilde much more. Besides, I haven't written a fic about them in a while. ^^ Please everyone, understand that writing is my main emotional outlet and I really don't have anyone in particular to discuss dreams like this to. Bear with me. Warning: This fic will have some religious references and tones. If you're offended by Christianity or it's beliefs, I advise you not to read. Oh yeah, Hilde's POV. 

The sky is cloudy but bright as the rays of sunlight sprinkle down to the earth. The green grass is below my bare feet and the wind ripples through my hair. Everything is peaceful, quiet. It's so beautiful, the yard surrounding my home. My mother is inside, undoubtedly cooking me a nice lunch. 

I lift my face toward the sky, closing my eyes and allowing the sunlight that has seeped through the clouds to warm my cheeks. It's like heaven. But the serenity of it all doesn't last for long. A strong, yet gentle wind blows against me, so strong that I can't stay on my feet. Just as I'm about to fall, the wind gets even stronger, lifting me up into the air. 

My first instinct is to cry out, to alert my mother or anyone else who could help me. But then I remember a story I once heard. The story of the rapture. In the book of Revelation, it's told that the saved of earth shall rise to the sky to meet their savior, Jesus Christ. Is that what's happening? Is this the great rapture? 

The clouds are parting now, and a great bright light is coming through. Oh lord, it is the rapture! I'm going to meet Jesus! But I look around me, there is no one there. I'm alone! I look down to the earth, it's so beautiful, so serene, and I long to go back. I didn't get to finish my life. I didn't get to marry anyone or have children. My life is over before it ever truly began. But I look back up and the light is so glorious. It's so warm. What do I do? 

If only.... if only there was someone with me. If only I wasn't alone. Weren't there supposed to be others? Why aren't they here? Why is it only me? I'm confused and I'm scared. Oh lord, I've never been so frightened. Everything is ending, yet everything is beginning. It's so lonely. 

But then I remember who it is I'm going to meet. Jesus, the one who abandoned heaven's throne to become one of us, just so that he could understand all our pains and struggles, and then died a cruel and mortifying death just to save us from the depths of hell. Then he rose again, and assumed his throne with the promise that one day we would rise again as well. 

Now I'm rising again, and I open my arms to embrace my lord. Just as I get close enough to see the source of the light, the wind suddenly stops, and I fall back toward the earth. I'm plummeting so fast, my heart is pounding. But then I slow down and land gently on the ground. I look up to the sky, it's exactly as it was. Everything is back to normal. I can't help but feel relieved. I sit on the warm ground, panting and praising God that I have more time, more time to completely my earthly life. But the thought strikes me that the rapture could occur at any given moment, that I could be flying up toward the clouds again without a second's notice, and that terrifying but glorious feeling would wash over me once more. 

Suddenly I open my eyes to see the familiar ceiling of my bedroom. It's my apartment, the one I share with Duo. I raise up and place a trembling hand on my forehead. I'm still scared. The dream is over, but the emotions are still there, wrapped around my heart and soul with unnatural strength. 

I here a light tapping at the door and mumble "Come in." 

Duo opens the door and steps in. "Good morning! I made breakfast. Come on down." 

I give him a weak smile and squint my eyes, trying my best to forget about that dream. He apparently notices my unneasiness. 

"Is anything wrong?" he asks. 

"No, nothing." I say, trying to strengthen my smile. 

He smiles knowingly. "Don't lie. Did you have a bad dream?" 

"I don't know if you would consider it bad." 

"What do you mean?" 

I sigh and explain the dream in detail to him. He listens intently, his eyes serious and curious. When I finish, he sits down on the bed and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him wonderingly. 

"Hilde, I can understand how the dream would be scary, but you just have to remember something very important." 

"What's that?" 

"When the day comes, and no one knows when it will be, you won't be alone. There will be someone with you, when you fly among the clouds." 

My eyes widen and I feel them begin to water. The dream had more of an emotional effect on me that even I had realized. "And... that someone will be?" 

Duo winks and opens the door to walk out, but says over his shoulder "Let's just say that someone will be working on braiding his hair." 

He closes the door behind him and I sit on the bed as the tears leak from my eyes. "Lord.... thank you. Thank you for Duo." 


End file.
